Into The Night
by Pink Ikawa 001
Summary: Neji is kidnapped by a mysterious woman who knows more about him than she should. She wants to take revenge on the Hidden Leaf, and she wants him to help her. Will he? When she tells him a truth that his family had kept secret for years? T for content
1. Kidnapped

Hello Everyone! Pink Ikawa in the house!

It's been so long since i last attempted a chapter story, but now im gonna give it another try. Neji, i hope you'll be my muse on this one. This is all i have written so far, so i guess it will serve as a pilot to the chapter story. I just wanna see if it piques anyone's interest before i devote to it. I'm normally not good at chapter stories, which is why I've written so few. So I'll stop rambling and let you continue to this story. I hope you enjoy it, and will comment and give me you opinion on whether or not to continue it. I'm depending on you!

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or it's characters, I am just a humble fanfic writer._ **

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped  
**

A hand reached out and clamped tightly against Neji's mouth. Taken aback, he tried to gasp for breath. No air could reach him through the cloth, only a strange smell that had to be a chemical designed for this type of ambush. He fought, trying to wrench the putrid cloth away from his face. The arm that held it there didn't budge. The more he tried to pull it free, the weaker he became from lack of oxygen. He felt himself begin to fade, like he was being swallowed up by the darkness that lined the edge of his vision. A voice whispered gently into his ear.

"Don't struggle, your only going to hurt yourself. Just relax, let the vapors do their work." He was startled, because the voice was surprisingly feminine. Despite what she advised, he struggled against her iron grip; still to no avail. How could this woman be so strong?

He could feel his body begin to give in to the effects. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees, the grassy Forrest floor softening the impact. The arm with the cloth followed his descent, not once loosening its hold on him. Another intrusive arm wrapped around his chest as if to embrace him. It was slender and dark against his beige shirt; definitely the appendage of a female.

Neji felt his muscles going numb, and his arms dropped; he no longer had the strength to resist. He felt a hot breath on his neck, and the voice spoke to him again. "That's a good boy; just let it all go…"

Panicked, but unable to move, he lifted his head and saw the moon. It was full and bright, and its pale light wasn't powerful enough to fend off the darkness that threatened to rob him of his senses. If he could only plead to the moon, to witness what was happening to him and alert his team mates; but the notion was pointless. He felt so helpless, and it disgusted him, that he could let this person sneak up on him. The great Hyuuga Genius...Neji Hyuuga…had been captured… At last he closed his eyes and went limp; his last thoughts were lost to the emptiness of his mind.

The woman felt the boy's body become heavy in her arms. She smirked, finally pulling the cloth away from his mouth. Pocketing the tool, she shifted him so that she could get a better look at his face. He was young, she noted, couldn't be older than fifteen. She knew boys his age who did nothing all day but play with friends. This child was nothing like them; after observing him for days she could see he was unlike any boy she'd ever seen before. He seemed strong, clever too, and from the way he struggled against her, he was persistent. She brushed a brown hair out of his face, and stroked his cheek.

"Rest for now," she cooed gently "Because I will need your help in the near future, when we bring about the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village…" She lifted the sleeping ninja onto her back, and within seconds had disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

I know it's short, but like i said, it's just a pilot to see if anyone's intrested. Thank you for reading my story! I am truley honored by your attention, and i hope you will review and let me know what you think. But please no flames, i dont care for mindless insults, but i do appreciate constructive criticism and praise. And thank you again kind reader for every minute you spend on my story, it truley makes me happy!


	2. Change of Plans

**Hey Everyone! I'm here with Chapter 2! I may not have gotten a huge turn out of reviews, but i am grateful for those of you who did take the time to let me know what you think. Therefore, i think it's worth continuing my story. So i dedicate this chapter to my first four reviewers: student4life, Yay, nekos dream, and misc-13. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and i hope you like this chapter!**

**and even if you didn't review, thank you so much for reading! And i hope you will leave a comment in the end and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome, and praise is appreciated! But i will not tolerate flames, so please dont write at all if you can't say something nice or helpful.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Neji, or any of the other characters from Naruto. i only own the mystery shinobi.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Change of Plans

A bird twittered happily outside the Hokage's office, oblivious to the events that were about to unfold in the room beside its humble nest. The Hokage admired the pretty bird as she nurtured her tiny offspring when the door burst open behind her. Tsunade turned to see a panicked Shizune, followed into the room by Ten Ten and Lee. The two shinobi looked tired and dirty, like they had been sleeping on the ground all night. They shared an equally serious but horrified expression.

"Milady! Something terrible has happened!" Shizune reported. Tsunade figured that was the case before the words were uttered. Few people entered her office like this with the intent of bearing good news.

"What is it Shizune… and shouldn't you two be on a scouting mission right now?" Her gaze fell on the two distraught teens. They attempted to meet her expression, but looked too shaken up to try and hide their regret. "That's the thing, milady." Ten Ten hesitated, her eyes seemed unusually dull. Right away the Hokage took notice of something she should have spotted when the pair came in; bile rose in Tsunade's throat.

"Where is Neji Hyuuga? He was a part of your scouting team."

They tensed, and Tsunade knew she had hit home on why they were here.

"We… we don't know."

Hinata was coming home from shopping for the family when she saw a few Hyuuga servants gossiping in a cluster. She heard bits and pieces of what they were saying, but nothing of real importance before they noticed her approach and broke off. She stopped before them with a smile, but noticed none of them looked very happy.

"Is something wrong?" she inquired to one of the maids, who tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Um, don't mind us heiress, we were just…" Hinata found her hesitation unusual, even though the maids were always gossiping about the events that happened in the clan and in the town, they usually let her in on some of the gossip if she asked. The maid looked uncomfortable under Hinata's curious stare, like she was hiding some great secret.

Instead of pushing them further, she merely smiled and said "Well, it's okay if you want to keep it to yourselves. I wont bother you on it anymore." She nodded to them and turned in the direction of the kitchen. She took a few steps when the maid called out "Wait mila–" One of the other maids stopped their friend, putting a hand on her shoulder and stopping her from calling out once more. Hinata looked back questioningly, only to find the maids were no longer there. 'that's…unusual…' Confused, she continued to walk forward.

"I wonder why are the maids acting weird today?" she said more to herself; there was no one around to answer her anyway.

Reaching the kitchen Hinata began to put away the items she bought. As far as she was aware she had been alone, until she closed a pantry and turned to find her father standing there. Startled, she almost dropped the jar of honey she was holding.

"F-father!" she stammered, setting down the jar before she broke it. He was a large man, but he was surprisingly stealthy. "I b-bought the groceries l-l-like you asked–"

"Hinata."

Hiashi abruptly halted his daughters stuttering. Then she saw his expression was not of it's usual stern caliber. In fact, he looked very serious, and something else in his expression made him look much older.

"Father, are you okay?" Hinata's light voice lowered in concern; Hiashi rarely look this…distressed.

"Hinata, come with me, there's something I must tell you immediately." He stood to the side and gestured in the direction of his den, and Hinata followed loyally. Butterflies buzzed in her stomach. If Hiashi wanted to talk to her in private, he must have something very important to tell her.

"I see…" Tsunade leaned back in her chair and netted her fingers together in her lap. She mused about what she had just heard, and scanned the faces before her. "From what you have told me, it seems there has been an abduction. Neji wouldn't run away on his own, and certainly wouldn't leave in the middle of a scouting mission of his own free will."

"Yes, milady, that is the conclusion we came to as well." Lee commented, standing straight as a board as he spoke. "But why would someone want to kidnap Neji? It doesn't make any sense!" as always, his voice seemed to be too loud for the room, and Ten ten gave him a look to keep his voice down.

Tsunade stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. It was a reasonable inquiry. Neji was a very skilled shinobi. It wasn't like him to let down his guard. Whoever had gotten a hold of him must have been very skilled in order to get around his Byakugan. Whoever they were dealing with was no third rate ninja.

The fifth Hokage bit her lip, running through their options. Finally, after a moment of silence, she leaned forward again.

"Okay, we need a squad to examine the area that Neji was last seen. Ten Ten, you said there was a few signs of struggle in the forest a little ways from where the three of you were camping. I'll send the two of you out with someone who can examine what you've found and help track Neji and our kidnapper." She eyed the two shinobi, who stood tall and brave under her piercing gaze.

"These are your new orders for now: track down and find Neji Hyuuga and the mystery shinobi. Once you find them I don't want you making contact with the enemy. I want you to send back a report of their location and we'll move in once we have reinforcements. You are NOT to act under any circumstances until the help arrives, understand? We don't know who we're dealing with, and should determine the situation before taking action."

The two nodded approvingly, before Ten Ten asked. "Um, who is going to help us find him though?"

Tsunade smirked knowingly. "Who better to find a Hyuuga… than another Hyuuga?"

Hinata paled at the request her father made. Her body felt like it was shaking. Neji was missing, and they wanted her to find him.

"Lady Tsunade has already informed me about the situation and wanted me to tell you personally. They think you're the most capable to help in this rescue mission." He looked across at Hinata, who's eyes seemed to glaze over in thought. He sighed, having predicted she would react this way.

"I wasn't for this, mind you, it doesn't comfort me to think someone has kidnapped my precious nephew, and now they want my own daughter to track down the rogue who did it. But that is not my decision to make. Hinata, it is up to you. Do you want to take this risk?" He wondered for a moment if she had even heard what he said, but then she looked at him, her eyes scared, but at the same time, seemed to boil with a sort of determination.

Neji; who she looked up to like a brother, was in trouble, and she was being asked by the Hokage herself to find him. She thought of Naruto for a moment, and smiled to herself, knowing the answer to her question before she could ask herself: what would Naruto do?

"I accept; I'll help the team find Neji nii-san. I promise!" Hiashi was a little surprised by Hinata's strong declaration, but just smiled. "Very well, then I wont stand in your way. Just be careful Hinata."

She rose from her seat, bowed, and turned to leave the room. Hiashi watched her leave, and felt he was seeing his daughter grow up before his very eyes.

'how proud her mother would have been…'

Hinata strode quickly toward her room, to pack and get ready for the journey ahead. Ever since the chunin exams ended, and after he had apologized to her, Neji had always been there for Hinata. Whether it was with training or with learning, he always lent her a helping hand. And now, he was in trouble, and it was her turn to protect him.

'Neji, It's time I paid you back for all you've done for me.' She thought to herself with confidence.

* * *

**Whoot! another sucessful chapter! Please let me know what you think! See ya next time!**


	3. Unknown Territory

**Hey Ya'll! Im soo sorry it took so long to upload this! I've been so busy with school, and you know how that is. So here's the long overdue chapter 3 of Into the night. thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

Neji awoke to darkness and the smell of bacon. The strong, crispy scent worked better than any smelling salt to rouse him from his chemical induced sleep. He struggled to open his eyes; they felt unbearably heavy, like they were attached to weights. With a groan, he forced them open, and saw where he was.

The room was very dark, but bluish grey; telling Neji it had to be sometime in the morning when the sun's light hadn't broken the horizon yet. Neji's gaze shot around the room as he waited for his eyes to adjust. It didn't take long, because a desk, chair, night stand, and twin bed jumped into view. A blinded window above him raked the light into jagged blue lines that grazed the wall and bed across from him.

His face rubbed against the cushiony sheets of a second twin bed he lay on. The fabric had a soft and worn texture, like it had once been used often, but also felt crisp like it hadn't been occupied in a long time. Somewhere along these observations, it occurred to him he didn't know where he was.

Groggily, he tried to remember how he got here; and the memories seemed to surface slower than molasses. _I was with…my team…_ he thought slowly. That's right, they had been scouting, on a mission. Ten Ten and Lee's…their faces lit by an orange flickering light. They had been at the campfire together before he took the first watch. He went into the forest and…

And nothing, he couldn't remember what happened next.

Yawning, Neji tried sitting up. His arms hardly responded, and dragging them under his stiff body felt like one of Gai Sensei's insane weight training sessions. So when he tried the slightest bit to push himself up, he couldn't budge, like gravity became denser around him and was forcing him back down. Stubbornly, he fought his fatigue and propped himself on an elbow. Then, reaching with a heavy arm to the nightstand, he elevated himself and succeeded in sitting up.

The sudden altitude made his head reel, and his eyes hurt in their sockets. The room rocked back and forth, and he had to hold onto the nightstand to keep from slumping onto the bed again. His stomach churned and he felt like he was going to be sick.

_Damn it, what's happened to me?_ Neji hauled his legs over the edge of the bed, and let them drop like stones to the floor. In the process he knocked a portion of the sheets off the bed as well; they pooled quietly on the wooden floor. Carefully, Neji tried to stand.

The first time his body wasn't ready for his own weight, and he sprawled back from the lack of support. The second time he almost fell forward onto the other twin bed, but rolled backwards onto his bed, once again knocked back by the force of his own weight. The third time, once he found his footing, he managed to stand up on his wobbling legs.

Neji inched toward the wall, afraid he might crumple to the floor at any moment if he didn't watch himself carefully. Upon reaching it; he leaned heavily against it like a crutch. Then he started toward the door. The slow crawling pace made an eternity fly by for him by the time he reached the semi-visible door. Grabbing the knob, hugging the wall with his body; he opened the door a crack.

The strong scent of bacon rolled over him into the room, no longer barred by the closed door. For a moment his senses were dulled by the heavenly aroma; hijacking his mind and making his mouth water. His stomach groaned in desire…when was the last time he had eaten?

Light accompanied the scent and was less merciful on his eyes than the blue rays that lit his dark room. They stung from the sudden exposure, and he had to blink hard to banish the blinding specs that cascaded his vision.

A sound reached his ears, a light buzzing noise that he almost didn't even notice. After a moment of listening, he realized it was humming. Someone was humming. He wasn't alone.

Neji opened the door a little more, braving the shining rays that brushed across his face, until he could poke his head out into the other room. Once his eyes readjusted, he saw it was a large lounge room, with couches that surrounded a clear table off to the side. On the far right he saw a shelf jammed with books. Immediately in front of him was a kitchen, tucked into the wall of the room. A chill ran up his spine, when he realized it was **currently** in use.

A woman stood there, with her back turned to him, in front of a stove, tending to a skillet full of bacon strips. The sizzling of the meat mingled with her humming, and she was by far unaware of his presence. Neji entered the room quietly, despite his sluggish demeanor; he managed not to make a sound as he passed through the door. He kept his eyes on the woman, glancing to his sides for escape routes in case she turned around and saw him. She moved, and he stopped; her long arm reached up to a cabinet to retrieve a spice. And that's when it hit him.

That hand…the long slender pale arm, he had seen it before. It was the arm that constricted him and left him vulnerable. It was the hand that suffocated him with a foul cloth until he passed out…

It was the rogue ninja that captured him at the end of his shift the night before.

He would have jumped back were he not as heavy as lead. The once blurry memory of the assault came back now, clear as crystal; so sharp it hurt his head to think of it. _I have to get out of here_. If this woman was his captor, he only had a short amount of time before she realized he was there.

Neji spotted the door on the left, on the other side of a dinning table. Okay, he had an exit, now an escape plan. Feeling the seconds count down, he silently activated his Byakugan to see where the trail led outside the door, to plan which way to run and…he saw nothing. He gaped. What happened to his Byakugan?! He knew it was activated, but he couldn't see any farther than a few steps past the wall. Any farther and his vision went blurry, like bad reception on a radio. He couldn't see through the white noise.

Aggravated and panicked, he focused harder on the blurry edges, tried to make the space beyond clear again, tried to sharpen his Byakugan's sight and – a jagged pain struck his mind, cutting off his attempt. He cried out, and grabbed his temples, feeling like his skull just fractured. He didn't have to open his eyes to know he had been heard, the woman's gasp had been enough of a clue.

_Damn it all…_ Neji thought before the excruciating migraine brought him to his knees. He held his stomach the pain was making him nauseous; the memory of the stinking cloth had bile rising in his throat.

"Oh! You shouldn't be out of bed yet!" he heard her voice, the same one that he heard that night. He strained to open his eyes again, feeling tears well up in the corners from the agony he was in. He wanted to lash out at her when she approached; he wanted to make her get AWAY from him, but his stomach hurt so much he couldn't remove his arms. The woman's shadow covered the floor, and he saw her kneel before him. His skin prickled where her hand brushed the side of his jaw, he flinched. Her other hand appeared, and helped the other to tilt his head upward gently, making two long tears spill over his cheeks, to look at her.

He started when brown eyes met his stare. She had a heart-shaped face, with bangs that ran down the sides of her jaw in a layered fashion. Her hair was light brown, and draped down her back in a messy braid. She had the complexion of someone who was naturally pale but tanned from being outside a lot. Her lips were plain and tugged down on the sides in a frown, her eyebrows thin and lowered in worry.

In all, she was rather stunning. But Neji didn't have much of a chance to admire her in awestruck confusion, because he bowed over and vomited on the floor between them. It splattered all over her apron and clothes, and onto his legs. It was everywhere, and it was disgusting. He felt another surge coming up his throat, the bitter taste in his mouth enough to make him feel even worse. More of the contents of his stomach fell on the floor, the woman, his legs, and all he could think about was how much he wished he could gather the strength to escape.

Then something happened, it was like one of those instances when everything slowed down so much you could see things in perfect detail. The woman yanked off and then discarded the soiled apron. She reached around him, and he felt his hair lifting off his back. She swings behind him, one hand holding his hair away and out of his face, the other winding around his torso in a familiar fashion. All of this managed to happen in less than a second. He blinked and she was pressing his back against her, to support him while he continued to cough and spatter and vomit some more. The contact was startling, but Neji was too preoccupied to care, and oddly, the embrace was comforting. Her hand massaged his stomach gently, and she heard him say "It's alright, you'll be alright. Just get all of it out, it's okay…"

A couple minutes later, Neji finally gargled up the last of his stomach acids onto the floor. There was so much of it everywhere, a small part of his mind wondered how all of **that** had come out of him. The woman was still supporting him, holding back his hair so he didn't let it dangle in the pool in front of him. What little strength Neji had vanished and he felt his weight begin to pull him down once more. But the second he lost his balance, he found himself being pulled up and back, lightly, and gently. He rocked backward into the arms of the woman, who wrapped her arms around his sides, cradling him against her. He looked up at her, perplexed. She was caressing him, and gazed down at him, her brown eyes warm and welcoming.

She didn't look like any rogue ninja he had ever seen. Hell, she looked more like a typical village woman. Like a villager's wife…

She looked motherly…

"Feeling better?" she whispered to him, swaying slowly, rhythmically. Everything seemed so…calm. He couldn't bring himself to respond, because his energy was tapped. His head still throbbed, and his eyes were sore and heavy and threatening to close. She noticed his sleepy expression, and smiled.

"That's a good boy, go to sleep…"

Something in the back of Neji's mind clung to the statement, like they were familiar to him. His groggy thoughts tried to find which memory held that same phrase. Who had told him that once before? Was it his father? No, he never said those things. Hinata? No…

Then, he thought he saw a face overlap hers, a ghostly image that sent a cold chill through his body. Those transparent eyes, they were just like his own. Maybe it was just an illusion brought about by his dizziness, but he could have sworn, as his mind fell back into the darkness of sleep, he had been staring up at his own mother.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading another chapter, i hope to hear your opinions on it and any constructive criticism you have! Question Time: So who do you think this mysterious woman is? Why does she remind Neji of his mother? let me know what you think, im curious of your take on this! I'll see you next time!**


End file.
